


caramel popcorn balls

by flymetomanchester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetomanchester/pseuds/flymetomanchester
Summary: dan wants to make caramel popcorn balls but phil keeps taking the popcorn





	caramel popcorn balls

Dan had a sweet tooth.

Every holiday season, it came back around and he craved more and more. Sweets of all kind really. During December he always was eating sweets. Whether it be candy canes or icing for on the gingerbread houses they never get put together. Lately, though he has a knack of wanting to create his own sweets creations for the holidays, that was hard.

This year he wanted to try something new. Caramel popcorn balls.

He bought everything ahead of time this time. Last time he tried making something he waited until the last minute and then got everything. Only to realize he forgot some of the ingredients and had to give up halfway.

Grabbing the next bag of popcorn from the microwave, Dan hissed. “Ouch fuck,” he muttered, dropping the bag on the counter. Almost every time he went to grab the bag of popcorn he ended up burning his hands.

He hadn’t even been able to start yet on the caramel. The ingredients were all sitting around him, opened or closed, he didn’t know. He lost track.

A large mixing bowl was sitting opposite of him on the counter. The smell of popcorn came greatly from it, as he was dumping more and more popcorn into it.

Then there was Phil.

Phil had a huge addiction to snacks. Almost anytime Dan had anything snack related Phil was stealing it. However, Phil had a favorite snack. Popcorn. It seemed like he was always eating it. Whenever Dan saw him more than half the time he was eating it.

“I swear I should have enough by now. I do-“ Dan stopped himself. ”Phil Lester!” He yelled.

Dan stood there with an angry look on his face leaning against the counter. Waiting. He waited and waited until Phil eventually made his to the kitchen.

“What?”

“You know what.”

“I don’t?” Phil said. A look of guilty that was painfully obvious was crossing his face.

“Stop eating the popcorn Phil,” Dan whined and smacked his arm. It wasn’t hard enough to hurt him but more so gently to get his point across.

“You won’t let me have any so I had to steal it!”

“Touch it again and I’ll smack you with a spoon-“ Dan glared at him -“And I mean the wooden one. That one hurts worse.”


End file.
